Brakes incorporating discs may be found in a variety of vehicular and industrial applications. In industrial applications, internally liquid-cooled disc brakes may be used. In one known embodiment, the brake includes a copper plate configured to engage the rotating disc and absorb the requisite energy to meet the braking duty cycle. The copper plate is affixed to a cast iron backing, having a plurality of ribs formed thereon. When the copper plate is affixed to the cast iron backing, the ribs form pathways for water or other coolant. Coolant enters an inlet of the brake, travels through the pathways, and exits an outlet that is disposed approximately 180° degrees from the inlet.